LED lamp light source provides many advantages in comparison with the traditional fluorescent lamp light source, such as power saving, greater illumination, higher efficiency and lower temperature and the like, and thus it gradually replaces the traditional fluorescent lamp and becomes the mainstream of illuminated light source.
However, the LED lamp tube replacing the traditional fluorescent lamp used for direct illumination, indirect illumination and illumination in low temperature does not have modular design. As a result, mold development cost is higher, component composition is complex, and production cost is also higher. All these make product prices too high, and hence product popularity suffers.
Moreover, the conventional LED lamp tube has a narrower light emission angle and unadjustable emission direction that limit its utilization. In addition, during assembly of the conventional LED lamp, it generally is fastened by screws. Assembly flexibility is lower and more time-consuming, thus cannot meet use requirements.